Water unceasing
by Piketuxa
Summary: Insônia, pensamentos, emoções e revelações envolve noites chuvosas, relâmpagos e trovões, e dois corações apaixonados. [Shounen-Ai] (Libertá e Nova)


**Water unceasing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ele odiava aquela chuva.

.

.

.

Não que odiasse a chuva em si, mas odiava o que a presença dela lhe causava. A sensação monótona e solitária que aparecia em noites em que não era possível ver o céu.

.

.

.

Deprimente, não?

.

.

.

Pior era quando chovia, mas parecia que chovia raios e trovões e não água. Não gostava dos clarões e dos barulhos, eles lhe faziam tremer, e acabava se sentindo ainda mais sozinho naqueles momentos – mas nunca assumiria isso para ninguém.

.

.

.

Queria apenas que _ele_ estivesse ali…

.

.

.

Amaldiçoava sua própria existência, queria ter nascido mulher, uma bela e delicada mulher – como Felicitá –, e não um garoto raivoso e fechado como era, assim poderia conversar e conviver com Libertá sem se preocupar com mais nada.

.

.

.

Não se preocupar com nada…

.

.

.

Eram pensamentos em demasio presunçosos. Não se preocupar com nada era algo impossível para si. Não era só por causa de sua personalidade, mas também por quem era.

.

.

.

Tudo bem, assumia que apenas queria poder conviver com _ele_…

.

.

.

Não entendia porque aquele sentimento lhe assolava. Desde que Libertá se mudara para a ilha de Regalo, olhava-o, inconscientemente, de um modo diferente. Sentira uma sensação estranha desde a primeira vez que o vira, o que lhe irritava deveras.

.

.

.

O que realmente sentia pelo loiro idiota e extrovertido, portador da carta _il matto_?

.

.

.

Nem ele sabia explicar, só o que poderia dizer era que, na presença do _tolo_, não conseguia simplesmente se manter calmo ou sano, perdendo sua compostura e paciência, que adquirira depois de tanto treinamento – um fato que lhe irritava demais.

.

.

.

Aquilo lhe irritava demais.

.

.

.

O que aquele loiro tinha demais?

.

.

.

— Nova? Você está acordado? — a voz de Libertá se fez ouvir, baixa, junto de duas leves batidas na porta fechada.

.

O rapaz franziu o cenho, o que ele estava fazendo ali àquela hora? Deveria estar dormindo. Olhou o relógio, passava das duas.

.

Certo, não deveria acusar Libertá quando ele mesmo ainda estava acordado, mas era por causa da chuva, e não porque queria, que não conseguia dormir.

.

Talvez o outro estivesse com medo, seria uma boa oportunidade para zoá-lo.

.

Sorrindo maldoso, levantou da cama, caminhando silenciosamente até a porta e parando, tudo estava quieto.

.

— O que foi, Libertá? Está com medo e não consegue dormir? — o riso seco e malvado ecoou levemente pelo quarto, mas ao não receber resposta, corou, talvez estivesse louco.

.

Será que não ouvira a voz e achara que era o outro? Sua mente talvez estivesse lhe pregando peças, já que queria tanto ter o loiro ali.

.

Suspirou, talvez, no fim, ele quem estivesse com medo de ficar sozinho.

.

— Eu… posso ficar aí com você? — o sussurro com certeza não fora obra de sua mente, e destrancando a porta, abriu-a sem fazer qualquer ruído, seus olhos se arregalando ao ver o outro ali.

.

— O-O que está fazendo aqui, Libertá? — perguntou franzindo o cenho, em sua voz o tom de acusação predominava.

.

O loiro riu envergonhado, coçando a cabeça e desviando os olhos para o chão, não parecia muito confortável.

.

— Vai me deixar entrar ou não? — a leve irritação fez Nova sorrir, abrindo espaço para o mais velho entrar, fechou a porta.

.

Ficaram se encarando por segundos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Era uma situação estranha, de fato, por isso que, sem se importar por aquele não ser seu quarto, Libertá caminhou até a cama e sentou.

.

Seus olhos se direcionaram ao céu nublado, de onde a chuva incessante não parava de cair, ficando lá, apenas esperando e esperando, até o movimento ao seu lado tirá-lo de seus pensamentos e trazê-lo à realidade.

.

— Feh!, você é patético por estar com medo de uma estúpida chuva — Nova murmurou, seu tom sarcástico irritando profundamente o loiro.

.

Mas, embora o rapaz estivesse com a língua bastante afiada, sua guarda estava baixa, e foi por isso que, com um único movimento, Libertá conseguiu derrubá-lo na cama, ficando sobre ele e lhe encarando, seus olhos verdes semicerrados.

.

Os belos olhos verdes presos furiosamente nos azul da cor do céu noturno.

.

— E você, Nova? Por que está acordado? — a pergunta fez o outro morder os lábios, franzindo o cenho em ódio. — Não teme nada?

.

O que era ódio, ou amor, não se sabe exatamente o que Nova sentia, se transformou em calmaria quando o rosto moreno se contorceu em uma careta de choro.

.

— Libertá — o espadachim sussurrou, encarando firmemente o choroso, que fechara os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas.

.

— Noites assim me fazem lembrar o passado — o mais velho começou, fungando levemente —, me lembra o quão sozinho eu estava e como noites assim me amedrontavam…

.

Sentindo a dor que as palavras demonstravam, Nova tocou o rosto moreno com seus dedos finos e brancos, deslizando levemente pela bochecha, descendo, com suavidade.

.

Libertá descansou sua mão sobre a dele, deslizando-a em seu rosto, incentivando que ele lhe fizesse carinho.

.

Era uma cena linda, doce e fofa. O clima entre eles estava tão suave, que, sem pensar, Nova tomou o rosto masculino entre suas mãos e puxou-o levemente para baixo, em sua direção.

.

Na direção do seu rosto, dos seus lábios.

.

Descendo e descendo, quase se tocando, calmamente. Mas a sanidade voltou, e Nova parou. Notando o que fazia, desviou os olhos, e quando iria soltar o rosto do outro, foi surpreendido.

.

Libertá fez o que a muito queria, seu desejo mais íntimo. Com um único movimento beijou os lábios finos que tanto ansiava, juntando-os em um leve roçar.

.

É claro que Nova se surpreendeu e não reagiu. Seus olhos azuis fitavam com surpresa o outro, que beijava-o com os olhos fechados. Será que seu desejo se tornara realidade? Ou estava apenas sonhando?

.

Sendo realidade ou não, deu de ombros, abraçando o loiro pelo pescoço, deixou tudo de lado para aproveitar aquele momento.

.

.

.

Notando que Nova lhe aceitava, Libertá sorriu contra a boca do outro, deslizando sua língua pelos lábios deliciosos para si, depois mordendo-os levemente.

.

O espadachim suspirou, jamais imaginara que estar com o outro poderia ser tão bom.

.

Quando a língua do _tolo_ investiu contra os lábios do _morte_, recebendo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, o ósculo se tornou intenso, uma longa e profunda briga, de modo diferente do convencional, mas mais um modo deles discutirem: em um beijo profundo, brigando uma língua com a outra.

.

Libertá sugou os lábios de seu amado baixinho, não resistindo a rir de sua própria sorte.

.

— Do-Do que está rindo? — perguntou um ofegante e nervoso Nova, ofendido.

.

— Quem imaginaria que meu sonho mais íntimo se tornaria realidade? — brincou sorrindo, aquele sorriso que lhe era tão característico, fazendo o mais novo corar.

.

Então Libertá também desejava aquilo? Há quanto tempo? Por que nunca lhe dissera?

.

Desviou os olhos, fitando algo fora da janela apenas para não encarar aquele rosto perfeito.

.

— Pe-Pervertido — sussurrou mal-humorado, ouvindo um riso suave do loiro, que abraçou sua cintura com intimidade. Nova iria contestar, mas os lábios mornos lhe beijaram levemente o pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

.

— Eh? Já que eu sou um pervertido, vou aproveitar a situação e lhe beijar até me saciar…

.

E quando Nova iria protestar, teve seu rosto virado e seus lábios capturados com doçura e carinho, em um beijo sôfrego e delicioso que o fez se esquecer de tudo o que não envolvia ele, Libertá e aquele ósculo.

.

.

.

Era uma noite chuvosa, fria e monótona para todos naquela mansão, menos para os dois jovens naquele quarto que aproveitavam cada minuto juntos de um modo especial.


End file.
